Memories
by newblue
Summary: What really happened in Aftershock2? What does Terra do after she gets out of her stone prison? I suck at summaries! the story is better! please rr slight BBxT Chapter 2 is up!
1. Free

**Newblue**: When I watched Aftershock 2 this is a tribute to Terra and her final day. This is different from the T.V. show so deal with it please! Sorry for my spelling errors. I know some of you don't like Terra but we all make mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or this never would have happened!

_Flashback _

* * *

The fog lay heavily on the city Terra could barely see across the street, but she remembered every crack in the street as if it was a sunny day. She lead the troops down the boulevard of the city. The boulevard used to be famous for the upstanding restaurants, department stores, and theaters that resided there. Movie stars and CEO's would walk proudly down the paved streets wearing all their wealth. Only now the cracked windows and falling walls made the street a tired and weak look to it. Terra recognized an opera house that she and her friends went only last week. 

Terra masked her horror as she watched as the prestigious bank crumbled away. She stopped and stared at the place were the entrance used to be.

_The glass doors exploded off its hinges as a man ran out to make a get away. Rocks flew at him and her was crushed under him. He looked lazily up at a figure approaching him she looked down at him and smirked. Five people ran out of the building, Cyborge, Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy._

_They looked at the man trapped under the rocks. They smiled up at the girl._

"_Good job Terra!" cried out Starfire. The group ran up to congratulate her. Terra looked at her friends she smiled happily that they would always be there for her. Beastboy put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him. He smiled his big goofy grin back at her. The sight of him smiling made her knees buckle, thankfully Starfire hugged her before she could even think of falling down. _

_They all were laughing together._

They all were smiling together.

Terra smiled at the fond memory, she shook her head telling herself that they betrayed her, especially Beastboy. They were now gone, those people that caused her so much harm. Trying to kill Slade, when he was the one who took her in and helped her. He was like a father to her, she was right for what she did wasn't she?

She pursed her lips together and followed the possession down the street. They soon came to a fork, there was the café she and the teen titans went to after a battle or just for a good time. She remembered Beastboy talking loudly and telling jokes to the team. The jokes them selves were usually not that funny just the way he told them.

_Hey Terra_

Beastboy

Terra gasped and looked around, hoping to see him smiling at her with his goofy grin he always gave her.

"Terra, what's wrong?" came Slade's voice over the intercom.

"N-nothing…I just thought I heard someone…" she trailed off. Slade grunted over the intercom.

"Don't worry you can handle what ever happens. Just get to the tower." Terra nodded even though she knew that Slade couldn't see her. She floated on; the fog cleared a bit as they neared the shore and ultimately the tower. A tear traveled down her cheek as she looked across the grey water at the loan tower leaning to one side due to the previous ordeal. She quickly wiped it away but knowing that no one was watching at least no one who would care.

The fog settled back over the city, it became impossible for Terra to even see the escort that Slake sent with her. Terra knew what she had to do…destroy the tower. Even though the Teen Titans were gone they couldn't allow anyone to get any bright ideas and use the Tower to their advantage. There were more people out there like the Titans…but Terra knew she wasn't one of them.

A loud scraping noise brought Terra out of her dream world, her hands glowed yellow as rocks flew up around her to use as weapons.

A sudden jolt hit the underside of the boulder that she was standing on and sent her flying off. She hit the cold pavement hard she sat there holding her head trying to piece together what happened. Before she knew what was going on a long stick (**A1**) came flying at her. She gasped and raised her arms to protect her, hands glowing the pavement in front of her rose up and block the incoming attack.

"Robin wha…" she didn't get to finish when a green blot hit the ground behind her throwing Terra spinning into the air. Terra's hands glowed yellow again to summon a block of concrete to ride upon.

'Starfire! Why?'

She landed softly only to be thrown forward by a blast. This time before Terra hit the ground she landed on another boulder and sped away.

The fog began to lift. She looked back to see a black bus flying at her at an unreal speed.

'Raven?'

She avoided being physically hit; unfortunately the end on the boulder was snagged by the bus sending it crashing down onto one of the soldiers that was her escort. Terra landed on the ground bouncing a couple of times, her head throbbed with pain of the fall. A shadow formed in the fog. It was a wolf. As it approached Terra could see the green color of the fur.

"Beastboy!" Terra asked weakly. The wolf just growled at her, she backed away bumping into a hard metal surface. Terra looked up into a angry eye and a red orb.

"Cyborg?" The figures of Robin, Raven, and Starfire melted out of the fog, "I-I thought y-you…"

"Were dead!" Finished Robin.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Starfire in a pleading voice. Terra looked at her friends and shook her head.

"You don't understand…"

"Why did you go over to Slade?" Pressured Raven in a cold voice. Terra just sat trembling.

"H-he…h-he…" started Terra crying.

"Why did you do that to us?" asked Beastboy, "I thought we were friends?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

"What do you mean?" Screamed Terra, "Like you said 'You don't have any friends!'"

Beastboy looked at the blond in realization. Terra's eyes and hands glowed yellow as she summoned pieces of concrete to her. She screamed as they flew away from her headed to the five. They scrambled to block the flying shards. Terra shot up riding a pillar of earth; twisting and turning now that the five were blasting anything they had at her. She sent a boulder hurtling at Beastboy. Terra gasped at what she had done, she started over to help him when Starfire grabbed Beastboy and flew out of the way.

Terra trembled 'W-what if it hit him? What if it any of them?' she turned to get out. She couldn't do it, she didn't know why; she had done it before. Cyborg, Starfire, and Ravens blast kept making it harder and harder to get out.

"Slade! Slade! Help me I can't do this! I can't win!" Cried Terra into the intercom.

"Get back in there apprentice. You can beat them." Calmly persuaded Slade's voice.

"….." Terra looked back at the five. She whimpered and turned, eyes closed. She had to face them, they betrayed her, they were wrong. She opened her eyes, two yellow orbs glared at the Titans. They stopped in shock as a whirlwind of rocks and sand blasted them. Terra blinked, she watched the Titans get to their feet. She looked at each of them; they glared back at her. Terra was in trouble; she looked at Starfire and was startled at what she saw. Her eyes held worry, betrayal, and confusion, but not anger as the rest. Terra trembled and turned, the blanket of fog swallowed her up as well as the city.

----------------------------

Slade's hid out

----------------------------

"Slade! I made it! I'm alive! I can't believe they almost beat me."

Slade turned to the young blond as she finished.

"I believe that you should of stayed there." Slade said mockingly.

"Whaa? I would have been killed if I stayed out there!"

"I wouldn't worry about that…" Terra looked at him questionably, "…for I am going to do a lot worse to you." He moved in front of the small startled girl. He drew his hand back at hit her, she was thrown across the room hitting the floor then skidding five feet to a stop.

Terra cried out in pain and gingerly tough the side of her face that was hit. Slade walked over to the figure, he smirked down at her. He bent down and grabbed Terra's neck lifting her up off the ground; she struggled prying at his hands, her feet thrashing around trying to find a foothold. She gasped looking into Slade's one eye. He threw her against the opposite wall with unreal strength; she slammed into the wall feeling the sharp points of the wall dig into her skin. She hit the floor hard, she coughed blood dripped from her mouth onto the floor. Terra stared at the crimson fluid, she watched as it dripped down into the crevasses. Slade pulled her up to her feet.

Terra looked up into the man that she had trusted. Slade punched her in the stomach, sending her flying back hitting the floor again. This time Terra struggled to her feet panting wondering why Slade would do such a thing to her. He was like a father to her for the longest time, why would he want to hurt her?

"Why…" Terra whispered that no one could hear her. But Slade did,

"Why," he stepped forward, "You failed me apprentice. I ordered you to eliminate the Titans. You failed to do it. I commanded you to fight but you ran."

The word 'apprentice' rang in her ears, they were not partners, Slade didn't care for her all he wanted was her power, and how she fast she could destroy the world. Terra shook her head and straitened to her fullest height.

"No," she shouted, "You can't treat me like this"

"Oh, now can't I?" He kicked her in the stomach sending her skidding across the floor.

"Who else would want you?" He asked stepping towards her, "You have done horrible things. Unforgivable things. Were else would you go?"

Terra closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the smiles of her friends' faces, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire…Beastboy.

Friends, were they really that? They attacked her, meaning to kill her not long ago, no she had no friends, she was wrong. But Slade wasn't right either…

"I'm leaving! I'm sick of fighting and I'm sick of you!" she cried as she pulled on her breastplate. It refused to come off. It was almost as if it was her skin.

"You'll find that quite impossible. That suit's neural-interface has integrated into your nervous system. It's part of you. And so am I."

"No!" she whimpered as she stepped back.

"You chose this life apprentice. It's too late to change your mind now. Far too late."

"But it's not too late for me to walk out the door." She turned determined to leave this retched hellhole.

"I'm afraid it is my dear. You see, you no longer have any control in the matter." Slade pushed a button on his suite sending sparks from Terra's suit. She sobbed as she felt serpent like volts wrap around her nerviest system traveling up to her brain. Terra just stood there sobbing looking ahead blankly. Slade walked up behind her putting his arms around her, she told her body to move, hit him, do something…she just stood staring.

"You promised to fight and beat my side forever, and that's a promise I intend to make you keep." He whispered in her ear, reasting his head in the crook of her neck. Terra wanted to shudder, but the coils just wrapped around her tighter just daring her to try to move.

Slade turned to leave, but before he did he kicked her in the stomach again. Pain racked her body as she hit the cold stone floor. The serpents loosened their holds, she only bothered to roll over crying, warm tears flowed down her face.

'How could I've become so much like him!' she screamed to her self. Terra realized then that she needed him. She needed his control she had hurt all who tried to protect her. She couldn't control herself she needed someone else to help her.

"I can't do it anymore! I can't go on like this!" Screamed Terra aloud.

"Terra?"

She blinked, she looked up through tear filled eyes.

"Beastboy?" He looked relived and started towards her. Terra felt the serpents tighten their hold over her. She had to save Beast Boy, she could let herself hurt him.

"Beastboy quick kill me!" She yelled, if she was dead no one could use her. Terra struggled against the bonds that told her to attack…to kill him. Beastboy looked startled.

"What?"

"Come on! Isn't that what you came for! Do it now!"

He hesitated, Terra felt her hand rise up. She looked with horror as her hand glowed yellow sending Beastboy flying back against the wall.

Her body went through the actions attacking him at every turn. She screamed mentally to stop. The bonds just tightened, her body kept on fighting, she screamed…

"Stop me Beastboy!" she screamed tears falling down her face, "I don't want to fight any more!"

He changed back to his normal form, he looked at her with hatred and disgust, "Then don't let Slade control you!"

Terra shook her head, "I-I c-can't stop him…"

"That's a lie! You have a choice! You've always had a choice! You chose to work for Slade, chose to betray us, and now you chosen to give him control! Slade isn't doing this Terra! You are!" his face relaxed, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, 'No, no you are wrong'. The chords started to become like her body they seemed to know and understand her need, her need to destroy.

"Noooo!" she cried as her eyes glowed yellow. Rocks rained down on Beastboy forcing him to jump away. Terra closed her eyes. When she opened them she was shocked at what she saw. Beast Boy in his wolf form his foot trapped under a pile rocks.

_Finnish him off Terra!_

Had Slade just ordered her to finish him off? Was she actually obeying him? She was; she was walking, getting closer and closer. And…and…it was all her fault. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Beastboy changed back to his normal form, "Terra, no!"

She shook her head, "He's too powerful…I-I can't stop him."

"Yes you can! It's your power, not his! You can still control it! Do the right thing!"

"It's too late. S-sorry…"

Was it? Beastboy watched in horror as a huge spike made of rock formed above him in a position to strike.

"STOP!" Terra turned her head to see Cyborg's cannon pointed straight at her.

"Strike now apprentice!" came Slade's cold voice. The serpents inside of her wrapped more tightly trying to bend her to their will.

"Terra, no!" came Robins voice. She turned her head to face Robins masked face. He was worried for Beastboy of course, but he could tell he was worried for her too.

"It'll be the last thing you ever do!" Came Raven's enraged voice as she emerged from the shadow energy flowing around her hands.

'I don't even want to do it!' she cried mentally. Tears began pouring down her face.

"Terra…no…please" came Starfire's voice she above floating in an attack position. Hands and eyes glowing, but Terra could see tears streaming from her face too.

"I-I c-can't s-stop h-him." Terra said, but not without labor.

Beastboy looked up at her and shook his head, "It's your life Terra. Your choice. It's never too late to change."

Terra stared at him, she knew now…what she had to do, "Sorry Beastboy. For everything I've done."

Terra's yellow eyes faded a bit. The rock began to move up. The coils tried to wrap their deadly grip around her.

They tried but failed,

she was free.

Terra pointed the rock at Slade it flew at him. He was barely able to doge it. Terra then went at him with full force. She was sad for what she had done to her friends but she was going to right her wrongs she was never going to be controlled anymore.

Boulder after boulder was hurled at Slade finally one hit his leg and he fell. The area around him was elevated as Terra jumped up onto the platform. Slade kicked at her, she blocked and using an undercut hit him in the jaw. He stumbled slightly, but regained his form, attacking her with a lunge. He tackled her sending the two tumbling over one another. Slade was on top pinning her down, (Don't even think about it perverts) Terra struggled trying to get free.

"Now what are you going to do?" Slade asked mockingly. Terra's eyes glowed yellow in response, the ground under them to shake and crack forming endless chasms. Magma seeped up through the cracks forming deadly rivers. With the last of her strength Terra threw Slade off of her. He tumbled and slipped off the pillar into the flowing magma. The shaking didn't stop.

Terra stood up shakily and floated down to her friends.

"Terra's power! It's triggered a volcano!" Robin alerted as waves of orange fiery lava shot over the edges of the banks.

"Big enough to take out the entire city! And way to big for us to stop!" Cyborg calculated on him robotic arm.

Which meant that she couldn't leave. She had to fix what she had done. She needed to stop leaving the wrongs she did for other people fix.

"Terra! Come on! We gotta go!" begged Beastboy.

"I have to stay" Terra said steadily

He looked at her, and shook his head, "No."

"I'm the only one who can stop it." Terra pleaded with him.

He begged for her to come with him, "Please Terra, you can't, it's too late!"

She smiled at him, "It's never too late. I have to control my life."

Beastboy looked at her, "Terra…I have to tell you something…"

Terra who was looking worriedly around turned her attention to him. "What?" She asked.

"Umm…Uhh…" she looked at him with worry if he didn't get out of here soon he would die.

"I-I love you…" Terra looked at him in shock. He saw this and frowned, 'she must not feel the same way' though Beastboy.

"I love you too." Said Terra. He smiled and kissed her passionately; she returned the kiss with the same passion. Terra reached around his back and hit a nerve that brought him unconscious. Terra summoned the rock underneath him to lift up she sent the rock flying out the tunnel the way the rest of the Teen Titans went.

"You were the best friend I ever had." Whispered Terra to the non-present Beastboy. Tears flowed down her cheeks for the last time. With one last thought, Terra spread her arms out wide, calling upon her powers for the final time.

…I am finally free. No one can change that…

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

* * *

**Newblue**: thanks for reading. I hope to add another chapter if you guys think that's ok. I hoped you liked it please review! 

**A1**: I don't know what Robins rod is suppose to be


	2. Pictures

**Newblue**: Sorry for it taking me so long to update this story I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The sun smiled down at the long grass as it danced with the wind, tickling their sides. The scene was perfect from the blue sky dotted with bit cotton-ball like clouds to the perfect green grass with random flowers of all sorts of colors nestled next to the green. Everything was in perfect place except a trail of footprints cutting it's way through the grass. In the middle of the paradise lay a girl. She was spread out on her back, looking up at the sky. Her backpack and other few belongings were scattered around her. A gust of wind picked up her long blond hair and blew it in front of her face, she hastily brushed the golden strands behind her ears. She sighed and closed her emerald eyes.

The girl finally rolled over to face her belongings. Spread out in front of her was a water bottle, hat, backpack, and an envelope. She propped her torso up on her elbows and picked up the envelope. She tore open the seal on the back and took out the contents. Her green eyes widened in surprised when she realized that they were pictures.

The first was of her and a cyborg with blue mechanical parts standing in front of a huge computer store. She smiled at the memory of herself and her friends taking the boy to that store for his birthday. They had caused so much trouble. First she tripped and caused a domino effect with her friends, causing five whole isles to fall over. Then they were chased out of the store by an angry manager and all of them collapsed outside laughing.

The next was of a girl with a dark blue cape, meditating eyes closed. She was in the background giving the girl bunny ears. She chuckled remembering after the girl opened her eyes she had chased her around the tower. Finally when the girl caught her she tickled her. Then it became a little war each running around trying to find the other to tickle them. A darker memory of her flashed out but she shook her head and looked at the next picture.

The next was of a boy with black hair and a green cape. She was in the picture again. This time they were both looking down at a map. A blush roes to her cheeks at the memory. That day the two were looking for a possible hideout for Slake when the map caught on fire. It was her fault because as she was looking at the map with magnify glass the sun behind her formed a shaft of light warm enough to cause the map to go up in flames. After they put out the fire they all laughed and got another map.

The next one was of a girl with long orange hair. She was shoulder to shoulder with the girl and on both of their faces was a huge grin in front of them was a big bowl of…purple goo? She smiled as she remembered that night that the two made some sort of dish that was a delicacy on her planet. It turned out to taste really bad and the two somehow blew up the kitchen three times.

The last picture was of her and a green boy. Her arms were around his shoulders in a playful hug, while he had an arm around her shoulders his fingers forming a peace sign. They both had big smiles and looked very happy and comfortable together, that an unknowing person could be mistaken in thinking that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

She sat there looking at the picture, tears threatening to leak down her face. But she held them back.. The blond haired girl shuffled the picture to the back of the stack and started to shove the pictures back into the envelope when a slip of paper fell out. The girl set the pictures and envelop down eyes trained on the paper resting on the ground. Just as she made a move to grab the slip a gust of wind picked it up and flew away from the girl. She scrambled up to chase the escaping paper. Finally a few yards away from her 'spot' she caught the slip. Her hands trembled as she unfolded the paper. It was a letter…from her friends.

_Dear Tarra,_

_Keep these pictures of us to remember us on your journeys. We are sorry that your time with us was so limited. Please remember all the good times we had together and not the bad. Know that we are your friends and we do care about you. Be safe and always know you are strong._

_ Your friends,_

_Robin_

_Starfire_

_Raven_

_Cyborg_

_Beast Boy_

Terra stood trembling reading the paper over and over again. Tears ran down her face as she walked back and grabbed her stuff. Shoving the items into her backpack. She continued her journey toward an unknown, with a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks. She spun around stopping to look back from the way she came and whispered, "Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire…Beast Boy…Thank you!"

As she said this, the wind picked up her words and carried them away. Still smiling and crying she turned back around and continued walking, smiling and crying.

_**Teen Tower**_

"Hey did you hear something." Asked Beast Boy.

"Umm" started Starfire and Cyborg.

"I didn't hear anything." Answered Robin

"Me either." Agreed Raven,

Beast Boy shrugged "Must have been the wind."

* * *

**Newblue**: Wow so here's the next chapter tell me if you want me to continue or stop here!

Please review!

**Special Thanks**:

Pegahorn12

Tira's Host

CelticHeiressFiona

softballtitan009

**Note**:

Ok this is for you who like this story ENOUGH to look up the insparation for this story. Ok at there are two animations (in the music section) that are really good the first .Hurt. by Nineinchnails is for the first chapter. The second is Hoy Te Amo+ for this chapter they are fairly recent so go look at them if you want.

Thanks!

Bye!


	3. Finally

NB: hello here's the last chapter of this story! So that'll be it no more! Sorry if you hoped it would be longer…. But it's not! I hope you like it!

WARNING: may be unsuitable for people who are 'fragile'.

NB: review when done!

Many times the Titans came to the spot were the shell of Terra stood. Leaving money tucked into flowerpots news clippings of reporters reminiscing on what had happened all those years ago. All waiting for her return to a flesh form. For five years they waited and searched.

On the fifth year anniversary the group now averaging about twenty, made their annual pilgrimage down to the memorial. All inhaled sharply at the sight in front of them. News clippings were free tumbling across the ground like fall leaves. Flowerpots overturned, money strewn across the ground the envelope they left last year at the feet of their friend was gone. A can of tomatoes someone left as a joke two years ago was smashed open and contents eaten.

Also Terra was gone. Pieces of stone were strewn across the chamber. There was no sign that some one dragged the stone figure away. Yet it was improbable that someone smashed the figure to bits, because of the amount of excess stone.

"Terra…"whispered Beast Boy. Turning slightly to Robin, though now known as Nightwing. Eyes wide asking the question that they were all thinking. Their leader turned to look at his old team. Noting the way Cyborgs arm was around Raven in a protective matter. He watched the sparkle from a ring on Starfire's finger showing her love for him and his love to her. And that Beastboy was no longer the boy that he once was. His hair was longer and skin was a darker shade of green. His face was no longer round like that o a boy. With a defined jaw and cheekbones. His once lithe form was replaced with developed muscle.

Beastboy had surprised them after they imprisonment of Terra. They all expected with the with the Terra scene behind them. Beastboy would finally get together with Raven. Instead he grew steadily enclosed. He still joked but they could all tell that the old boy they once knew was gone and most likely was never coming back.

Nightwing sighed, "Well this is most likely going to be our last time. So Teen titans Go!" he announced. The group grinned and set off up the passageway. Beastboy in the lead as a great wolf. Charging forward sniffing out the faint sent of their friend. Bounding down the street baying like a crazy dog bast shops and banks. Following the scent to the outskirts of town. After a mile of running along a dirt road, through a field of tall grass. Changing quickly to his human form He turned and informed his friends that the sent was fresh. Only about an hour old, facing a grove of trees he turned back into his wolf form.

Only going about 10 meters into the trees he entered a clearing. There in front of a small pond sat the girl haunting his dreams for the last five years. Blond hair swaying softly in the breeze, moist emerald eyes fixed on a picture in her hands.

"Terra…" breathed Beastboy back in his human form. Terra turned to the voice. Tear filled emerald eyes widened.

"Beastboy?" asked Terra anxiously as she stood up slowly. Beastboy started walking forward.

"Terra!" exclaimed Beastboy holding back tears of joy. Terra took one step forward only to be scooped up by the boy, no man he was just thinking of. Looking up into his soft eyes, tears started to seep down her cheeks.

Now the rest of the Teen Titans stood near the edge of the clearing watching the events unfold.

"I missed you so much." Whispered Beastboy to the small girl, no woman in front of him.

"I've missed you too…" but before the blond could finish her sentence his lips had covered hers. Kissing her with all the love that he had bottled up for the last five years, and she returned it with the same passion. The rest of the group cheered, causing them to break their kiss out of embarrassment. The group laughed at the couple, walking over to welcome the blond back.

Terra smiled and hugged all of the friends that she had missed so much. Though Beastboy never once left her side. Starfire noticed this and grabbed her husband's arm dragging him away from the group. "Sorry to cut this short but I just remembered I left my famous begarous goulash in the oven! I need to go save it. Come on back when you're ready! I bet you're very hungry." Starfire called, while giving Raven a knowing look.

"Ah, yes I guess it's best if I go help you huh?" responded Raven nervously. Grabbing Cyborg by the elbow and dragging him after the married couple. "See you later right?' called Raven over her shoulder.

Both Beastboy and Terra opened their mouth to protest. Terra then noticed that they were alone, and started hesitantly after the four. She was stopped by Beastboy grabbing her shoulder.

"Wait…" he moved closer to the emerald eye girl. "I have to tell you something."

"Wh-What's that?" Terra asked nervously noticing how warm the day turned out to be. Beastboy smiled then said, "I…love…you…" then again captured her lips in his. After what seemed like a minute the two broke for air. Moving down to her neck, she gasped. The green haired man stopped looking up at the woman he loved. "Are you ok?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.

Terra smiled mischievously, "I just have something to tell you."

"What's that?" he was worried that he was doing something wrong.

"It's just that…"she stopped suddenly she threw the two over to the ground. Beastboy cradled Terra against his body to protect her, after the impact he loosened his grip to look down at her.

"I love you too." Finished Terra, as she took the upper hand, and kissed him. Beastboy then again to move down, kissing her neck. Terra began unbuttoning his dress shirt he had worn for the occasion today. After she had completed in taking off his shirt, he began taking off her breastplate.

---

NB: HAHA! It's the end! No more story!

Terra: no there's more!

NB: Are you sure?

Terra: yes there is!

NB: But do you know what's next?

Terra: no but it's gotta be a happy ending! NB can only writes happy endings!

NB: ok I'll go on…..

-----

The two lay side by side, Beastboy had an arm hugging her slim waist. The two were covered only by Beastboy's shirt. Beastboy was asleep his face in her back; Terra lay there listening to him breathing in and out. Turning she faced his peaceful face, she noticed how childish he looked when he was asleep. Smiling she kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I love you." She whispered watching his eye lids flutter. Smiling she began to turn back over.

She grimaced as her heart clenched, burying her face into his chest she struggled to keep calm. Now close to his heart he could hear his loud against the emptiness of her mind.

She was happy that this time he was near her.

---

Beastboy eyes opened onto a clear blue morning. He breathes in deep with the smell of the tall trees all around him. He looked down at the woman he had loved ever since he had seen her. Terra's blond hair was splayed behind her head like a halo. Her blue lips were frozen in a small smile.

'Wait blue…' thought Beastboy. He reached out to grab her hand. It was cold lifeless.

"Beastboy?" called a familiar voice behind him. He turned there in between two trees stood Terra naked like the day she was born. He smiled over at her, standing he followed her out into the field beyond the trees. White wildflowers dotted the tall grass, blue mountains watched over the serene picture; he smiled taking a step into the field. Walking next to the love of his life he took her hand and kissed her.

Beastboy & Terra

True Titans

True Friends

We will all miss you

NB: I couldn't write happy endings my ass! Muhahahaha!

Terra: Wait I died?

NB: wow was it that obvious?

Beast boy: Why did I have to die too?

NB: because you can be with Terra….

Terra: so isn't it a happy ending after all?

NB:……

BB: Haha it is it is!

NB: shut up…..

NB: sorry bout that

BB: just review!

Terra: tell her to change it!

NB: noooo I like that ending!

**Author's Note:** If you are wondering why Terra died the way she did here is the reason.

In the first chapter it was mentioned the armor that was inlayed into her nervous system. She was still wearing it in the second and third chapter. When Beastboy took off the armor it damaged her nervous system and created 'gashes' in her body. Which for the sake of the story was not mentioned or noticed. With the loss of blood (even though not much) shock of turning back to flesh, lack of nutrients, and exhaustion from…um… actives her heart stopped.

There is no explanation of why Beastboy died.

NB: please review! Not that hard just hit the buttton!


End file.
